It will rain
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: AU. Dominic Torretto is learning the hard way that the choices he makes always have consequences. Letty is to angry to care until someone comes after what she loves. Will she be ready to come clean to Dominic?
1. Chapter 1

Everybody wants me to write a softer Dotty, so here it is. This story is personally dedicated to DANDANI because of how supportive you are 3

Dom: 24

Elena: 24

Leon: 24

Vince: 24

Rosa:23

Mia:22

Gisele :22

Han:23

Brian:25

Letty:20

Jesse:20

Dominic Torretto never would have thought he could fall in love with Leticia Ortiz for several reasons. One, she was considered untouchable. She was the little sister of his best friend Leon Vallasquez. Granted she and Leon were never close, still the principal remained. Two, she was four years younger then him. Not even old enough to buy her own drink. She was even younger then his little sister. Three, her mouth. She was sarcastic, arrogant, cocky and had the mouth that would even make a sailer cringe. Inside of being outputted by this it turned him on even more. She filled his thoughts in everything that he did, he even thought about how she ate her cereal, with the milk going in the bowl first.

Regardless of all of these obstacles, they over came all the adversity and when Dom proposed to her he thought nothing could bring him down. … Until Elena, his ex girlfriend waltzed back into his life. He assure Letty time and time again that she had nothing to worry about when it came to Elena, that him and her were in the past. If only he was honest with himself when he told her that.

Flashback:

"Where is he? " Letty questioned the group. Her and Dom had gotten into another fight about his ex girlfriend that resulted in him temporarily staying at the Torretto residence. That was almost three weeks ago.

"Letty, baby…" Leon tried to take control of the situation.

"NO! Leonardo don't bullshit me!" Letty said shakily.

When nobody answered, she was about to leave … Until she heard a loud moan followed by the sounds of bed springs squeaking.

"So that's how it is?" she scoffed.

"Letty..." Leon and Mia spoke simultaneously.

"Don't, you were supposed to be my best friend. I mean I get he is your brother but still...and your my brother"

Letty shook her head before starting to climb the stairs.

She didn't even bother hesitating before bursting through the door. Dominic grabbed the blankets to cover him and Elena.

"What the fuck–– Letty? Baby it's not what it looks like."

Dominic tried to explain

"Baby why are you trying to spare her feelings? It's exactly what it looks like. Elena said smugly from under the covers.

"Elena…" Dominic warned

"What? If you won't tell her I will!" we've been fucking ever since I got back. I told you, you were just a little girl trying to play grown up" Elena mocked. Letty launched herself at Elena, pulling a chunk of her hair out before Dom separated them.

"STOP " he roared.

"Fuck you!" Letty shouted back.

"Dom the baby" Elena whined cause both Dom and Letty to whip their heads at her.

"You got her pregnant?" Letty asked as all the fight left her.

"Letty…"

"All this time, all this time you've just been playing with me. Why not just be honest with me? Why would you propose to me? She questioned coldly

"You proposed to her"?! Elena screeched. With the Letty started walking down the stairs numbly, she handed Mia the engagement ring before running out of the house. That was the last time Dom or the Team had seen or spoken to Letty.


	2. Chapter 2

Letty used to love the ocean. The sound it would make as the waves lapped up the shore. The way the saltiness would linger on her skin and hair. The feel of the icy cool water pressing her down at an unforgiving pace. Now it just makes her think until her heart hurts. She could remember him pulling the black velvet box from his pocket and feeling her heart stop. She couldn't believe it was all a show because it wasn't. She knew on some level Dominic really loved her, that's how she also knew that he still harbored feelings for Elena.

Letty got away from L.A so fast she didn't even have time to pack any of her things. She had a cleaning company sanitize everything and air the apartment out before she made her grand return. Only this time she wasn't alone. Little Evalyn Lucia was born almost two weeks ago with her fathers chocolate eyes. Everything else on the child looked exactly like Letty.

The main reason for her return to L.A was her cousin Gisele. She agreed to help Letty take care of little Eva while she worked, something Letty didn't have in the D.R.

She grabbed her car seat and luggage just as Gisele pulled up.

"Mami, you don't even look like you had a baby." she said kissing her cheeks

"Thanks" Letty chuckled.

"oh my gosh she looks so cute! Of course it's cause she looks like you and not her raggedy ass daddy" Gisele gushedI

"He aint her daddy" Letty reminded Gisele sharply.

"You don't think he deserves to know?" she questioned

"Look Dom probably has his hands full with his kid. He doesn't need to know about mines" Letty miffed.

"yea but still…"

"Dom would have known about Eva if he didn't sleep with Elena... I went there that night to tell him" she spoke softly reliving that night

"I shouldnt have pried " Gisele offered.

"Whatever let's go before my mom thinks we died." Letty joked.


	3. Chapter 3

Dominic sat on his the dead of the night smoking a cigarette thinking about how fucked up his life turned out. His daughter Amelia Christina Torretto was finally asleep for the night. She was born almost two months ago, looking exactly like him only way cuter. She only took her mothers olive colored skin. Elena left a month ago claiming, she wasn't ready for a baby and all the responsibility that came with one. That isn't what hurt him the most though, the thought of Letty almost crippled him. He couldn't believe that he fucked up this bad but he couldn't bring himself to regret the birth of his child. Leon had stopped talking to him since Letty left and he refused to help Dom with Amelia. His sister almost did the same thing until they name the baby after her.

"Dom, they say when babies sleep you should too" Mia reminded him,coming from behind him.

"did you sleep after you had Jack? Cause I just can't stop staring at her when she sleeps" he replied in awe.

"No,not really. " she chuckled

"Dom what are you doing out here? You haven't smoked since high school..." Mia turned serious.

"I just can't help but feel like Amelia should be me and Letty's baby, you know " he sighed

" Dominic I've watched you be depressed since this whole situation went down. You need to take responsibility for everything that you did that played a part in why you and Letty aren't together." Mia firmly stated

" I know, I know."

"I heard she's back." Mia started

"from who?" Dom asked eagerly.

"Jesse has been keeping tabs on her since she left. She went off grid for a while but a purchase was made using her credit card for a plane ticket to L.A" she explained

"where you even going to tell me? " he growled.

"no I wasn't, you have to think about Amelia. And I highly doubt Letty is going to want to raise Elena's daughter."

"She isn't Elena's daughter! She is mine, I'll be her mother and father if I have too but she ain't never coming back into Lia's life. " he said flicking the ciggerrette marching into the house.

"I want her nursery to be the same as the one in the Dominican Republic. " Letty told Gisele.

"How was it?"

"The walls were this beautiful shad of champagne on the the bottom half and ivory on the top. Her crib was a handcrafted ivory circular crib with a canopy and the rug was a mix between champagne and grey polkadots. " Letty explained exploring the room that used to be a guess room.

"I'm waiting on my furniture to be shipped" Letty explained. She was breastfeeding Eva while unpacking her carry on.

" okay Mami, I gotta get going. Me and Han are gonna go watch frozen and make fun of people's kids" Gisele told her jokingly.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow. My mom should be over in a little while anyway." as soon as the words left Letty's mouth Catalina used her key to let herself in.

"Adios Mijo! Where is my grandbaby?" Lina said trying to grab the baby who was still being fed.

"Mami wait, she just started eating" Letty chuckled.

"Aye que lindo. She looks just like you thank god" Lina said with a straight face causing Letty to laugh even harder.

"Have you spoken to Leonardo yet?" her mother had been pushing her to talk with Leon saying that it was Dom's fault not her brothers. Letty was only truly mad that he tried to keep it from her. She felt like a fool, the way you feel when you finally understand that people are laughing at you not with you.

"No." Letty rolled her eyes.

"Leticia! " her mother gasped.

"this has gone on long enough, your brother is on his way and I expect you both to talk and be civilized!"


End file.
